The Rise of Nightshadow
by Nightshadow234
Summary: The blinding light shall threaten to burn the lake and only the shadow's of night can dim the burning light and bring peace to the clans


Nightshadow's Rise To Greatness

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Sharpstar- large brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rainingfoot –dark gray tom with lighter gray paws

Medicine Cat: Silverleaf-silver tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Stoneclaw- gray tom with one white paw (Rainingfoot's brother)

Apprentice-Graypaw

Sunheart- bright golden colored she-cat with white chest

Blackgaze-black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Yellowpaw

Hawkwing-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Sunheart's sister)

Spiritwalker-tall bright white tom with amber eyes

Cloudspost- pale gray tom with white spots (Spiritwalker's brother)

Mistcloud- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Froststripe- blue-gray tom with white stripe on back (Mistcloud's brother)

Tangleheart- red she cat with white paws

Jaybreeze- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Wolfpaw

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw-light golden she-cat (Sunheart's and Hawkwing's little sister)

Graypaw- stoney gray tom with blue eyes

Wolfpaw- gray tom with darker gray fur on back that fades into the white fur on his bellie

Queens:

Speckleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat mother of Rainingfoot's kits Petalkit-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and Pebblekit- solid gray tom

Gingertail-ginger she-cat (Tangleheart's sister) mother of Jaybreeze's kit Redkit- red tom with one white paw

Stormheart- gray she-cat with black spots expecting Spiritwalker's kits

Elders

Pinefoot- golden tom with amber eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Whitestar- white she-cat with black tail tip

Deputy: Darkflower- dark brown she-cat with black paws

Medicine cat: Grasstail-brown tabby tom with long tail

Warriors:

Fangpelt- gray and white tom

Apprentice-Leafpaw

Winterbreath- white she-cat with blue eyes (Whitestar's daughter)

Icetip-black tom with a white tail tip

Flowerspots-brown she-cat with white chest

Dewtail-black and white tom with amber eyes

Nettleheart-brown spiked furred she-cat

Ashbreeze- black tom

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Windsong- silver and black she-cat

Lightningstripe- black tom with one white stripe

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- dapple she-cat

Snowpaw-dark gray tom with white spots

Queens:

Krestlewing- brown and white she-cat mother of Ashbreeze's kits Forestkit-dapple she-cat, and Tigerkit- brown tabby

Owllight- white she-cat with brown specks expecting Dewtail's kits

Elders:

Littlebird- small white she-cat

Riverclan:

Leader: Streamstar- gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Brambleberry- cream and brown tom

Medicine cat: Ripplepelt- gray tom

Warriors:

Bushfur-long ginger furred she-cat with light blue eyes

Snaketail- dapple tom with long tail

Petalnose- cream she-cat

Cherryheart- light ginger she-cat

Apprentice- Tallpaw

Pouncefoot- black tom with white paws

Squirrelleap- brown tom with amber eyes

Mountainheart- gray she-cat

Eagleclaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Snowblaze-white and gray she-cat with brown eyes

Honeystep- small golden she-cat

Apprentice Splashpaw

Apprentices:

Tallpaw- long legged gray tom

Splashpaw- white and gray she-cat

Queens:

Grayheart- gray she-cat expecting Longstar's kits

Elders:

Palewater- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Darksplash- dark gray she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Runningstar- ginger tom with black ears

Deputy: Longfur- long white furred tom

Medicine cat: Whitedrop- gray she-cat with white flecks

Warriors:

Frostwind- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Fawncloud- brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Pouncepaw

Blackcloud- black tom with green eyes

Thickpelt- Thick gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Iceshower- white she-cat

Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail

Weedfern- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Coldgaze- yellow tom with blue eyes

Thrushbellie- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Lightpaw-gray she-cat with white stripes

Pouncepaw- black and white she-cat

Queens:

Birdheart- white she-cat mother of Thickpelt's kits Shadekit- dark gray she-cat, Harekit-white she-cat, and Fallenkit- brown tom

Elders:

Daisyflower- brown tabby she-cat

Brackentail- golden tabby tom


End file.
